The Rays of Her Smile
by N. Aepic Fael
Summary: How do you think it feels to be betrayed by the one who you thought you loved? Ash Ketchum loses his family due to the attack of one of his most trusted companions. Ash x Cynthia. May eventually have one-sided advanceshipping as well as one-sided contestshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own pokemon.**

**Alright, so this is the Rayshipping story I had promised you guys. Please enjoy.**

Ash was heading back from the Unova league. He thought about how he did and hoped that the others wouldn't mind that he had lost. There was only one person in his mind:

May.

Ever since the ordeal with Manaphy, he wanted to get together with her. However, he was leading a secret life of being Arceus's saboteur to ruin Team Rocket's world domination plots. When he retired, he found May with Drew together. He was heartbroken, which was why he was more than willing to leave to Sinnoh. He had learned recently that they had broken up, and had received Drew's hope that Ash could be with May, so that at least one of them could take care of her.

When Ash reached May's house, he was shocked to see her with Brock. May talked about how the two got together by talking about how useless Ash was in the leagues. She even went as far as to thank Ash for losing so much.

Ash rushed out tearfully. _Damn it! If I had won at least one league, maybe I could have been together with her._

He rushed back home, only to find a corpse of Delia on the floor with a note next to her:

_Dear Ash,_

_If you are reading this, YOU SUCK BALLS. But I thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would never have been together with Brock and his wonderful member. As a parting gift, I give you...your stupid mother's corpse/_

_-from,_

_May_

_P.S. If you see Drew, tell him that he can choke on his puny little wiener._

Ash trembled with fury. He hadn't particularly liked Drew, but the two had become close friends after Drew and May broke up. What was worse, his mother mattered more than anything else to him. He wept and left to see Oak.

His pokemon were furious at what happened. Suddenly, a beat up Blaziken, Glaceon, Skitty, Kabutops, Omastar, and Onix came and said they left the two after what happened. Ash readily accepted their offer but knew that he would have a hole in his heart for as long as he would live.

Suddenly, Arceus appeared. She convinced Oak to allow Ash to carry all his pokemon with him so that anyone that might betray him wouldn't try to steal his pokemon. She then explained to Ash that several pokemon wanted to join Ash. She teleported in Manaphy, Ho-oh, Lugia, Dialga, Giratina, Palkia, Heatran. Zekrom, Mewtwo, Deoxys, Keldeo and Meloetta. All had heard what had happened and felt sorry for him. Ash was shocked by the sheer number of legendaries that wanted to join him, but he accepted them.

Arceus explained that she was incubating an Arceus child and that once it hatched, she would be given to Ash. Ash was shocked but thanked Arceus profusely.

As for Professor Oak, he knew that he was going to research a hell lot of legendaries. He also decided to give Ash the option of carrying all his pokeballs with him, otherwise one could steal his pokemon when he was not using them. Ash took up the offer and thanked him.

Ash pondered his next move. He figured that he might as well redo the leagues to prove that he was just as good as any other person, maybe even better. He figured that he would go to Sinnoh because he had to meet up with a friend of his.

Ash rode on Zekrom to the Sinnoh region. Of course they attracted a lot of attention, but he was the Hero of Ideals, after all. He rushed to his friend's house.

Paul's.

Ash grimaced as he remembered that Paul had warned him just before he went to the Unova region that May was unreliable and would break his heart.

He knocked on the door.

Paul answered, surprised to see his friend. "Hey Ash, what are you doing here?"

Ash looked on the floor. "May murdered my mom."

Paul flinched before regaining his cold composure from before his reformation. If Ash didn't know better, he would have thought that Paul had never changed.

"Come in, Ash, and don't you fucking DARE to leave anything out."

Ash went inside and recapped everything that had happened. Ash understood why Paul was so pissed, though. Paul had met his mom while Ash was in Unova, and Delia had practically adopted Paul as a second son, in everything but blood and paperwork.

Paul cursed, "Fuck, I KNEW that that bitch wasn't good. How you ever saw anything in her, I will never know." Ash then told him about what had happened with Manaphy.

Paul grunted. "Serves her right, Manaphy is too good of a legendary to let a common whore like May see him again."

Ash then hesitated. "Paul, can I trust you?"

"Anything, Ketchum."

Ash took a deep breath and released all his legendaries. Paul's eyes widened so much that they threatened to come out of his sockets. "Damn, Ketchum, I swear you must have more legendaries than fucking Tobias! His Darkrai has nothing against your team. I mean, if what I've heard about Keldeo is true, you could destroy his Darkrai in one attack!"

Ash smiled. Paul had never truly lost his fascination for legendaries, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "Hey Paul, is it okay if I stay at your house for a while before I head over to defeat Roark again?"

Paul grinned. "No problem, but don't get too cocky. We wouldn't want to have his Geodude beat your whole team, would we?" The two looked at each other and laughed.

As Ash settled in to his new room, Paul silently moved towards his pokegear and called Cynthia. Ash would be in for a special surprise in a few days.

-time skip the next day-

Ash was getting ready to leave. "Hey Paul, I'm leaving now."

Paul was surprised. "A-Already, b-b-but don't you want to do some training first or whatever the hell you do these days?"

Ash scratched his head. "Now that you mention it, I could get some training done. But why are you so desperate for me to stay? You lonely or something?"

Paul stuttered nervously as he realized he let something out. "N-No, just there is someone coming over to see you. Someone who has been wanting to see you ever since about a year ago." Paul then finished with a wink, confusing Ash.

Ash went to a nearby forest and started training his pokemon. He realized that Deoxys could simply change forms, so he had Deoxys stand guard were anyone happening to pass by.

First there was speed training. Surprisingly, everyone managed to improve, though Snorlax had to be bribed with more food. Then there was attack training. Ash realized that Charizard, Infernape, and Sceptile were already experts he had them mentor the others. Soon, even those like Manaphy and Meloetta could rival some of his more seasoned pokemon, like Pignite and Heracross.

Finally there was defense training. Snorlax loved this part, as all it had to do was lay back while enduring super-effective attacks on it, which rarely bothered it in the first place. By the end of training, the pokemon had managed to lessen the pain from recoil damage as well as reduce damage taken by super-effective attacks.

As Ash wiped the sweat from his brow after training, he couldn't help but admire his pokemon's progress:

Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur.

Pignite evolved into an Emboar.

Snivy and Oshawott evolved into Serperior and Dewott respectively.

Quilava became a Typhlosion, while Totodile and Bayleaf became Croconaw and Meganium respectively.

Gible evolved into a Gabite.

He had also gotten some previous pokemon he either had or met before. They were Pidgeot, Squirtle, Hippopotas, Larvitar, Haunter, Venipede and Primeape. He got them all back after training.

Ash was getting ready to go back to Paul's after resting and returning all his pokemon from the pokemon center. Hell, at this rate his pokemon might be able to take down the whole damn league. He then shook his head. He would not get overconfident again. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"I challenge you to a battle, Ash Ketchum!"

He turned around and saw a girl about his age run up to him with a Rampardos next to her. This was going to be interesting.

"Sure, but first how do you know who I am?"

She shrugged. "I remember you from your past league battles. You were pretty good, and I intend to prove that I am better than you. Rampardos, let's go!"

Ash smiled. This could go two ways: really interesting or just plain boring. "Pikachu, you're up."

The girl was annoyed by the choice. "Are you mocking me?!"

Ash shrugged. "You said you wanted to face me. I am using my oldest pokemon, my first starter who had managed to take down Tobias's Latios, and you are questioning his strength?"

The girl mentally smacked herself for such a stupid move. Sure she had the type advantage, but Ash's Pikachu had been with Ketchum ever since he began his journey about 5 years ago in the Kanto. This was not going to be easy.

"Rampardos, use Earthquake!"

"Iron Tail on the ground."

Pikachu escaped the devastating ground attack by simply sticking his glowing tail into the earth.

"Our turn, Extreme Speed up to Rampardos and then use Iron Tail!"

"Rampardos block it away with-"

The girl was cut off as Pikachu had already slammed the devastating attack on Rampardos. Pikachu's sheer power had knocked the Rampardos out in one hit.

The girl was shocked. How powerful was this little thing? It wasn't even fully evolved yet, where its attacks could practically devastate ANYTHING.

"Damn Ketchum, I knew you were good, but were you seriously that good?"

Ash began to get a tick mark on his forehead. "You implying something?"

The girl cheekily grinned. "No, I just didn't imagine that a non- fully evolved pokemon could take down my Rampardos. Anyways, Rampardos was my strongest pokemon, as he was also my starter. Seeing that your Pikachu took it down in one hit, there is no other pokemon in my team that can beat you.'

Ash shrugged. "Meh, I've been training."

"I'll say. How long have you been training?"

"I started this morning."

"Wow, you must be a serious trainer. Anyways, I'm going off to the Lily of the Valley League as well. I hope that I see you there." She then began to leave.

"Wait," called out Ash. "what's your name?"

The girl grinned. "Kathryn Varkus. The girl that is preparing to kick your ass at the Conference."

Ash chuckled at the statement. "You can try, but you won't succeed."

Ash then prepared to leave for Paul's house. Suddenly, Manaphy came out of her pokeball.

_Papa, when will I get a new Mama?_

Ash smiled sadly. He then looked at the sunset. "I don't know, Manaphy. I just don't know."

He then returned Manaphy to his pokeball, despite his minor protests. He felt that he was Manaphy's only parent now, and needed to make sure that nobody could take Manaphy away from him.

Ash then FINALLY went back to Paul's house.

Meanwhile, Paul was treating a special guest to some hot chocolate after flying all the way here from the League.

Cynthia.

Cynthia normally wouldn't leave the League area except to visit her family in Celestic Town or to vacation in Undella Town. However, she had found a new excuse:

Visiting Ash Ketchum.

She was sad when he lost the Lily of the Valley Conference, but he was facing off against an entire team of legendaries. It was a miracle that he even managed to take down TWO legendaries.

Then in Unova, he lost again, but had scored fairly high.

It was then that he disappeared for about 2 days.

Cynthia was devastated when she heard that he was gone, but brightened up almost immediately when she heard that he was at Paul's house.

Suddenly, she was snapped from her thoughts as someone went inside Paul's house.

"Hey Paul, I'm done training and I-" Ash cut himself off as he saw Cynthia.

"Ash!" cried out Cynthia, while her eyes were filled with tears.

**And cut! Tell me in your reviews of what you think of this story. Feel free to PM me anything except future story pairings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god, please forgive me for he incredibly overdue chapter. I know that it has been practically a month since I released the first chapter and I am truly sorry for updating this story so late.**

**Anyways, we left off with Ash walking into the house after crushing a trainer named Kathryn Varkus in a 1v1. Expect her to have a ****moderately sized role in this story. When our hero walked in, he was surprised to see Cynthia.**

After some tearful greetings from Cynthia and a questioning look that Ash gave Paul, the three sat down.

"What are you doing here, Cynthia?"

Cynthia blushed slightly. "Well...uhh...it's been really boring at the league, so when i heard that you were trying out for the Lily of the Valley Conference again so I thought I might just follow you around. If that's okay with you."

Ash shrugged. "Sure, I have no problem with that. Just let me finish a match with Roark first so that the Sinnoh league knows that Ash Ketchum is back, and better than ever."

Paul chuckled. "Don't get too cocky, Ash. I'll be there too, and damned if I am not going to gee you a run for your money."

Ash smiled. "Just what I wanted to hear. Wait here Cynthia, I'll be back after I crush Roark."

Ash then left and flew on Pidgeot's back.

Paul noticed Cynthia staring at Ash as he left. "You like him, don't you?"

Cynthia looked at Paul in surprise before blushing. "Was I really that obvious?"

Paul deadpanned, "Yeah."

-with Ash-

Ash had gotten into Roark's gym and asked for a rematch battle. Roark was surprised to see Ash but did as told.

Roark first sent out Golem. While impressive, it was nothing compared to the greatest of their species. Ash wondered which pokemon he should send out first, seeing that he had all other at his disposal. He shrugged. This would be the perfect time for training.

"Alright, Pikachu, time for some payback."

Roark blinked in surprise. "You mean after all these years you still haven't evolved it yet?"

Ash shrugged. "It's not like we need to. I'm not like Surge, in fact that's the reason I actually beat Surge in the fist place. If you see the old man, tell him I want a rematch with the same as last time."

Roark nodded. "Start things off with Earthquake!"

"I swear, why does everyone use that? Do they never learn? Iron Tail on the floor and hold your round, as well as use Charge."

Roark was confused. Didn't Ash know that Ground pokemon were immune to Electric attacks?

"What was the point of that, Ash? Whatever, Bulldoze!" Golem began charging towards Pikachu at a surprisingly fast speed.

Pikachu rolled his eyes. He knew what Ash wanted. It was a combination they called Volt Break (**Volt Tackle/Brick Break**), which powered up both the fighting part as well as the Electric part so unless their was a Ground/Ghost type, it would always hit (**unless Lightning Rod in effect, but that only works if you are in a double battle trying to either protect another pokemon or wasting Skill Swap**). It had nearly the same power as Self-Destruct, but only when at maximum power without Charge. With Charge...let's just say that Explosion is nothing compared to it.

"Pikachu, Volt Break." Pikachu met this charge with one of his own, and used his fist to smash into Golem, causing it to roar in pain.

Pikachu winced as it felt pain flare up in his fist due to the large recoil but ignored it and struggled against the pain, allowing it to use Focus Punch and blast Golem backwards.

However, he was surprised to find that he was only a little bit winded and could probably go all day.

Roark, however, was nervous. Pikachu had clearly gone far with power. This was not going to be easy.

"Steelix, let's go!"

Ash was surprised that Onix had evolved but cast away that thought. Steelix's interesting typing meant that very few moves that Pikachu knew could damage it effectively. He suddenly had an idea.

"Pikachu, Magnet Rise!" Pikachu shugged and did so. Now it's only weakness was nullified.

Roark was confused but chose not to ask questions.

"Now, Agility Rush (**Agility/Quick Attack**) after you absorb an Electro Ball!"

"Hmph! Steelix, show how powerful you are and take it! Afterwards, knock him back with Iron Tail!"

Unfortunately for Roark, Pikachu rushed in so powerfully that it's magnetic field, because of Magnet Rise, knocked Steelix away, forcing it to careen into the wall, knocking it unconscious.

Roark could only look amazed at how one of his most powerful pokemon went down because of precise strategy.

"Damn, Ketchum, you've gotten smarter, I'll give you that. But you better watch to, cause here comes Rampardos!"

The evolved form of Rampardos came out. Ash had dreaded this battle. Rampardos was easily Roark's strongest pokemon, and he felt that he could take down several of his pokemon.

"Now, rampardos, use Smack Down!"

"Shoot, don't let him hit you! Trip him up with Grass Knot!"

Rampardos prepared to smack Pikachu to the floor extremely painfully, but fell face first as Grass Knot was into effect.

"Grr, use Head Smash on the ground to get out, then aim those stones at Pikachu with Ancient Power (**Am I the only one that wonders why Rampardos is specifically the Headbutt pokemon, yet Pokemon never gave it Rock head to compensate for Head Smash? I mean seriously, that has to be one of the most stupidest ideas I have ever heard of.**)!"

Rampardos used Head Smash to demolish the vines holding it down, while wincing from the recoil pain. It then used Ancient Power on the massive flying stones (**think of the smallest one as about the size of Ash's Staraptor**) to direct them at Pikachu.

"Crush them all with Rock Smash!"

Pikachu attempted to demolish all the stones, but there were two much, and eventually there was one almost the size of Ash's Pidgeot smacked him onto the wall.

Ash was concerned about pikachu when his friend weakly go back up, shook is head, and sparked dangerously. NOW it was mad.

"Alright, pikachu, now let's get back for that, shall we? Use Iron Charge (**Iron Tail/Wild Charge**)!"

Pikachu grinned. There was no way anything that Rampardos could use would stop this. He remembered how every time one of Ash's pokemon had tried to block with Protect or survive with Endure he had broken through and knocked them all unconsious. Even Charizard was wary of the attack while Sceptile had learned to just ran the hell away.

He covered himself in an iron sheen, something that puzzled Roark greatly. He then swarmed himself with electricity, enough that Zap Cannon, Fusion Bolt, Bolt Strike, and Freeze Shock all seemed minor compared to it.

Pikachu then charged at an unnatural speed.

"No! Rampardos, Protect, quickly!"

Rampardos managed to erect the protective shield in time to stop Pikachu. However, Pikachu did not relent and it started to crack the barrier. Roark's eyes widened as he saw Pikachu overwhelm Rampardos's Protect and smash into it, creating a massive explosion.

As the dust cleared, it showed the two pokemon breathing heavily. Rampardos cried out in pain as Pikachu's Static was overcharged with Iron Charge. Pikachu winced and let out a low cry as the massive recoil took a toll on his body.

-poke speech on-

"N-Nice job, rodent. You got a hell lot stronger than before." growled Rampardos.

"Same to you, Rampardos. You are one of the only pokemon that could survive Iron Charge, the others being Charizard, Sceptile, and Infernape." chuckled Pikachu weakly.

Rampardos sighed, wincing from the still-coursing electricity. "My Arceus, the others will never let me off knowing that you completely demolished me."

Pikachu laughed. "Hey, don't feel too bad. I took down Steelix without using any of my ranged OR physical attacks. And don't feel so sad that i took you down, after all I defeated Brandon's Regice and managed to draw with Tobias's Latios. I need to get revenge on that arrogant little psychic dragon."

Rampardos gaped. "H-H-How did you take out Steelix?"

"Magnetism."

"Damnit, if only I could use something like that."

"Don't remind me on your species and their oddness. I mean come on. How do you not have Rock head? You are a pure Rock type, with a headbutting specialty to boot!"

"Enough, I am exhausted. We will continue this conversation another day." said rampardos, clearly attempting to avoid talking about his supposed ability before crumbling onto the floor.

-poke speech off-

Rampardos crashed into the floor, finally taken down. Ash pumped his fist in the air. he had finally done it.

Ash took Pikachu in his arms. "Thanks, buddy. i promise extra ketchup for you. Maybe even 5 more bottles."

Pikachu instantly perked up. _You really mean it, boss?_

Ash laughed. "As long as you don't get sick."

Roark sighed as he returned Rampardos. He had never been so crushed before. But what do you expect from such a powerful trainer?

"Alright, thanks for the battle Ash. I'll make sure to tell the League that you're back. Hope you give Tobias hell. Heard that he is coming back for this year."

Ash ginned. "Anytime, Roark." He then left for Paul's house on Pidgeot.

-line break, with the league-

Flint nearly spat out all of his coffee when he heard that Ash was back. Oh hell, he was going to completely demolish them all if what he had heard from Roark was correct. hell, he had used a PIKAChu against a STEELIX and won without doing any damage. Granted, it was because of Steelix's over abundance of stel but that was beside the point.

Ash Ketchum was back. And this time, he wouldn't lose.

**And FINALLY DONE! Sorry that this update came so late, but I kept on accidentally deleting my ****files, forgetting to save, and I also had to redo certain moments.**

**Don't hesitate to give me any ideas. It's not like I know everything. I will eagerly take in ideas provided that they are REASONABLE. As much as I want to see Arceus give Ash a pony ride, we cannot disgrace Arceus like that.**

**I will probably skip through most of the Lily of the Conference battles. The only ones I will focus on are Ash vs. Kathryn and Ash vs. Tobias. I may or may not have Tobias accompany Ash and Cynthia while they retake all the leagues. Tell me what you guys think on your reviews and PMs.**

**I have only alienated May and Brock. The others will most likely be on Ash's side, though if I want to be a dick I may turn them over to the dark side. These antagonists PROBABLY won't have major roles other than harassing Ash and trying too get his pokemon.**

**Paul, Trip, Conway, Bianca, Harrison, and Cameron may also be Ash's rivals. I dunno.**

**As for Kalos, I will put that off to the side for now. Ash and Cynthia will probably go there after Kanto to Unova are done.**

**Now, for the REAL reason half of you are reading this story, Cynthia will confess. Just not so early. I am thinking of after the Conference, where Ash sees May and Brock making out and starting to get depressed about not ****managing to help his mom in time.**

**See you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up guys, N. Aepic Fael here, bringing you chapter 3 of TROHS.**

**So last time we left off, Ash made his mark on the league by completely obliterating Roark's team. But in all fairness, if the canon was legitimately going through time, Ash would be a minimum of 13 years old, making Pikachu at least lvl. 150. Even with losing his electrical attacks by Zekrom coming in at _the_ worst moment possible, he still had several other moves that could have taken Snivy down.**

**Alright, after my usual "Pokemon makes no sense" rant, it's time for more Rayshipping!**

-timeskip 2 weeks-

Ash and Cynthia had been staying in Paul's house for about two weeks. Paul had no qualms about this, seeing as he had the opportunity to battle Ash everyday. Unfortunately, it also meant that he suffered crushing losses everyday. Hell, a few days ago he lost to Sceptile while using his Magmortar, Electivire, Ursaring, Torterra, Honchkrow, and Ninjask. Sceptile had demolished his team with a maximum of 5 moves for each pokemon. The upside was that he was training alongside Ash and could see major improvements in his pokemon stat wise. Before their training, his Ninjask couldn't last more than a few attacks. Now, it could potentially stand its ground against Ash's Charizard's Fire Blast.

Cynthia was training with the two. She made the mistake of having her all pokemon battle Charizard at the beginning of their training. Needless to say, her entire team got obliterated. However, now they were more than capable of standing their ground against the mighty dragon and a few might even be able to tie with it.

Ash got some heavy training done. Aside from the daily battles with Paul and Cynthia, he did his own heavy regime that showed fruitful results:

Onix (**the one from Brock**) evolved into Steelix

Skitty (**the one from May**) evolved into Delcatty

Ivysaur evolved into Venusaur

Dewott evolved into Samurott

Croconaw evolved into Feraligatr

Gabite evolved into Garchomp

Squirtle evolved all the way into Blastoise

Scraggy evolved into Scrafty

Corphish evolved into Crawdaunt

Buizel evolved into Floatzel

Palpitoad evolved into Seismitoad

Hippopotas evolved into a Hippowdon

Larvitar evolved all the way into Tyrannitar

Haunter evolved into Gengar

Venipede evolved into Whirlipede

Ash was proud of his pokemon. Aside from Pikachu, the only pokemon that had not evolved fully yet was Whirlipede, who Ash had no doubt would become a heavy juggernaut after evolving. All it required was time.

(back to real time)

"Alright guys, gather around," said Ash. The other pokemon were confused but agreed to the command.

"So the Lily of the Valley Conference is coming in 5 days, which one of you don't want to battle. It's okay, I will agree to your choice."

The pokemon looked at each other before Meloetta, Venusaur, Torkoal, 29 of his Tauros, and Meganium raised their limbs. Ash was perfectly fine with their decision, as he didn't want to force upon any of his pokemon to fight.

Ash returned all his pokemon and walked up to Paul and Cynthia. "Hey guys, the conference is coming along. Bring your strongest with you at hand and you can use the others later at the conference.

The two nodded and brought their pokemon. Paul brought Electivire, Aggron, Nidoking, Hariyama, Honchkrow, and Magmortar. Cynthia brought Garchomp, Spiritomb, Roserade, Togekiss, Glaceon, and Lucario.

Ash flew on Ho-oh, Paul on Hochkrow, and Cynthia on Togekiss. All were ready for the conference.

-line break (**to clear up any confusion, Cynthia is NOT participating in the tournament. rather, she will merely be facing off the winner of the league**)-

The trio had reached the conference area. There, they attracted a massive crowd at the sight of the legendary Ho-oh.

They were soon confronted by an all-to-familiar face: Tobias.

"Well what do we have here? The only trainer that proved to be a challenge other than Miss Shirona." smirked Tobias.

Ash smiled back. "Hey Tobias. I'll be seeing you at the tournament, and believe me, I've gotten a hell lot stronger. Little fact, I have more legendaries other than Ho-oh."

He then brought out Mewtwo and the 7 teleported to he nearest pokemon center.

Many were stunned as they heard how bold Ash was to Tobias as well as saying that he had more legendaries than Ho-oh. However, what vexed many was the mysterious psychic type on his team.

However, 4 individuals that just happened to be there had seen the legendary: Misty, Brock, Iris, and Cilan.

All had a single thought on their mind: MEWTWO!

-line break-

"How did a weakling like Ash get two legendaries?" muttered Brock. He was in his hotel room with May, pacing around anxiously.

May was also unsure of how her boyfriend would handle this situation. He might have been powerful, but his limited type coverage meant that anyone with a grass type could sweep his entire team.

May was also unsure of something else. When she had first hooked up with Brock, she was lonely and only wanted some companionship. However, she now felt bored and ell around Brock. She also felt a twang of annoyance as she saw the Sinnoh Champion with Ash. _Why does she get Ash when I was with him longer?_

May shook her head, now realizing her emotions. She realized one thing hat she was denying this entire time:

She was in love with Ash Ketchum.

The only problem was that she first had to break up with Brock and then reconcile with Ash, an unlikely task as Brock was paying for everything and she was a key factor in murdering Delia Ketchum. Another issue was that Cynthia seemed very close to Ash, too close in her taste (** in this story, Cynthia is only 5 years older than Ash, making her 20 in this story. it seems like pedophilia, but when it comes to fanfics, pedophilia is at least 10 years older**)

-line break (**also I forgot to mention the pairings in this story. They are: Ash x Cynthia, Paul x Dawn, Misty x Richie, Brock x May (temporary), Drew x Ursula, Iris x Cilan, Zoey x Kenny. This is all the pairings I have, unless someone can think of better pairings.**)-

Ash was in the preliminary round against one of his favorite douches: Damian. At first Damian didn't recognize Ash but soon realized it was the one who took in Charmander.

"Well if it isn't the trainer who took in the weak Charmander. Tell you what, give me Ho-oh and that weird Psychic pokemon and I'll give you all of my other pokemon."

"Back, off Damian. As for the Charmander, here he is. Charizard, obliterate everything!"

Charizard came in a swarm of flames that could have been mistaken as Flare Blitz were it not for the fact that the flames were 5x larger and Charizard was breathing purple fire. Everyone in the stadium was amazed by Charizard's unique fire.

"AND ASH KETCHUM STARTS OFF THE LILY OF THE VALEY CONFERENCE WITH AN INCREDIBLY POWERFUL CHARIZARD, THAT SEEMS TO BE THE VERY ONE HE USED IN THE INDIGO AND SILVER CONFERENCE! LET'S SEE WHAT DAMIAN HAS TO COUNTER THIS FEROCIOUS DRAGON!"

Damian was quaking in fear of his past pokemon. He suddenly remembered all those times that he had treated his pokemon horribly. Now, it was going to bite him in the rear.

"Kingler, get out and attack that stupid thing!"

A Kingler came out, though it was dwarfed in comparison to Ash's Charizard.

"DAMIAN GOES ON THE BASICS BY USING A CLEAR TYPE ADVANTAGE! HOWEVER, WILL IT BE ABLE TO TAKE OUT ASH'S INCREDIBLY POWERFUL CHARIZARD?!"

Damian looked on cockily. "If that's the Charmander I left behind, then I will win. Kingler, Rock Tomb!"

Kingler braced itself before smashing the ground and sending pillars of rocks jut out of the battlefield and head for Charizard.

Ash frowned. If the Kingler had to brace itself, it clearly did not have the same experience as his own Kingler.

"Charizard, Flame Burst."

Charizard shot a quick burst of flammable fire (**is that even a thing?**) that hit one of the pillars and exploded, creating a massive explosion that covered the skies with dust.

"Now Charizard, Sunny Day but fire it at Kingler!"

Charizard roared, created a ball of pure solar energy in it's hands, but instead of launching it at the sky, it flung it t Kingler, who screeched in agony as pure solar energy permeated it's shell. Eventually, it collapsed in exhaustion, unconscious.

"AND ASH KETCHUM WINS THE FIRST ROUND BY TAKING OUT A POKEMON WITH A TYPE ADVANTAGE TO IT WITH NOTHING MORE THAN A MOVE THAT DEALS NO DAMAGE! HOW IMPRESSIVE CAN THIS TRAINER BE?"

Damian was furious. He was completely humiliated by this idiot.

"Kingler, return. Go, Rhyperior."

"Interesting. You may have the first move."

"Hmph, whatever. Use Curse and don't stop!"

Rhyperior took several deep breaths before constantly saying syllables of its name, though all the pokemon in the vicinity as well as Ash knew that it was releasing a massive amount of profanity. Young pokemon had their ears covered by older pokemon around them, and Charizard laughed outright at Rhyperior's colorful language.

Charizard laughed. **Nice language, son, but remember that there are ladies in the area.** He then temporarily silenced Rhyperior with a few Embers, making the elder pokemon in the vicinity cheer.

Eventually, Rhyperior ran out of breath and was breathing heavily, however it felt it's attack and defense massively overpowered.

"Now, Charizard, take to the skies."

"Use Rock Blast and blast that damn lizard out of the sky!" Damian roared.

Rhyperior shot several rocks at Charizard, attempting to hit it but all Charizard did was blast his purple Flamethrower at it.

-flashback-

Ash was training when he was visited by Reshiram.

"Reshiram, what did I do get such a visit?" Ash asked.

_Chosen One, though I may not be on your team, I offer one of your Pokemon my Fire abilities. I believe that Zekrom has already gifted Pikachu with his_

Ash was shocked by the generous offer. It also explained why Pikachu's electric attacks were tinged green (**blue + yellow = green****. I know a little math**) "Thank you, Reshiram. Charizard, come on out."

Charizard came out with a magnificent roar.

**Hey boss, what do you want. Hey Reshiram.** said Charizard causally.

Ash laughed at how relaxed Charizard was while Reshiram just sweat dropped and explained the situation. He eagerly agreed and was struck by Reshiram's fire. The strange thing is, the red fire of Charizard mixed with Reshiram's blue fire, making him have purple flames.

-end flashback-

Charizard's purple Flamethrower had obliterated all the boulders and heavily scorched Rhyperior.

"AND ASH KETCHUM'S CHARIZARD HAS DEALT SOME SERIOUS DAMAGE TO RHYPERIOR! CAN DAMIAN WIN HIS ROUND? OR IS THIS THE END OF A POWERFUL TRAINER?"

Damian gritted his teeth. His Pokemon was seriously exhausted and he didn't even wear out the Charizard yet. It was time for him to pull out his trump card.

"Kabutops, you better win!" And with that the ancient fossil pokemon came out. However, it looked incredibly beaten, as if it was abused. Charizard's eyes narrowed, knowing what had happened.

**Hey, boss, is it okay if I one man this?**

Ash shrugged. "Hey ref, I'm letting Charizard handle this by himself." The referee was confused but complied to the request.

"Kabutops, Aqua Jet." Kabutops strugg;ed to move, before managing to move slightly faster than its usual speed towards Charizard.

Charizard raised an eyebrow before releasing Blue Flare and obliterating the poor pokemon.

**Sorry, my friend, but this will end your suffering for a while before Officer Jnny arrests that douche.**

Kabutops let out a weak smile before collapsing.

Eveyone was getting over the shock that Charizard had used two of Reshiram's signature moves before cheering at how Ash had won the battle. Damian returned his Kabutops before getting handcuffed by Officer Jenny.

"Damian, you are under arrest for clear evidence of pokemon abuse." With that, she handed Damian's pokeballs to Ash. "Here, the way your pokemon are so strong must mean that you are a caring and strong trainer." She then hauled Damian away.

"AND WITH THAT ASH KETCHUM HAS WON THE FIRST BATTLE WITH AN OVERPOWERING CHARIZARD! WHAT AN EXCITING WAY TO STARTOFF THE LILY OF THE VALLEY CONFERENCE!"

Ash merely chuckled as he held up Damian's pokeballs. "Well shit just got interesting."

**And now I'm finally done with this chapter. Sorry if you guys were expecting more but I really want to create my new chapter of the the revised edition of A Different Journey of Ash Ketchum. As always, R&R. See you guys later!**


End file.
